Fiery love
by Tammy52
Summary: This is my first story so no flames, and be nice this is my first story


A WLB play

2013

FIREY LOVE

[Type the document subtitle]

BY: Krystina Morrow

A Hunger Game story

Fiery Love

A Year later.

Rose: It's good to be back home.

Violet: Ya along with Crush.

Rose: All you ever do is talk about him.

Violet: so I don't care what you say.

Rose: Cry a river, Bill a bridge, and get over it!

Katniss: kids come down stares I got a surprise for you!

Rose: (begging) plz plz plz don't be a baby.

Violet: shut up.

Carlisle: what is it?

(They all walk down stares)

Rose: what is it?

Katniss: ok bring it in Peata! (Yells)

Peata: ok honey!

(Peata walks in with a blanket)

Rose: What is that?

Peata: look.

(The kids look at the blanket)

Kids: What the heck.

(Puppy pops out of blanket)

Violet: aww a puppy!

Carlisle: What's it name?

Peata: I don't know. You guys get to name it.

Rose: maybe Primrose?

(Katniss brakes into tears)

Peata: Rose! You know that your mother is upset about losing her sister.

Rose: Sorry mom. I forgot.

Katniss: It's ok.

Carlisle: is it a boy or a girl?

Katniss: A girl.

Violet: Krystal?

Rose: That's the name of the girl you killed

Violet: I promise Crush. (Blushes)

Katniss: I think that is a grate name.

Carlisle: I like it!

Rose: wait what promise?

Violet: Krystal was Crush's twin sister.

Rose: (gasp)

Katniss & Peata: What!?

Carlisle: wait I hear something!

(On the TV Theodore shows)

Theodore: Time for the Quarter Quale! Here is President Snow the 2nd to ancones the Quale.

*Crush runs throe the door*

Crush: Violet!  
Rose: OMG!

Violet: OMG!

*Snow picks the card*

Snow: To prove that even the strongest can't win ageist the capital. The remaining victors will go in.

Crush: NO! NO!

Carlisle: What!

Katniss: Oh no!

Crush: Sorry for my outburst.

A Week Later.

Rose: wake up Violet it's time for the Reping.

Violet: I know I know.

(They get dress in there fines close)

Wiverdeen: time for the picking of the names!

(She reaches into the bowl)

Wiverdeen: Here is the girl victor. Rose Everdeen!

(Rose walks up)

Violet: why her.

Wiverdeen: now for the boy.

(She reaches into the bowl)

Wiverdeen: Crush Keller!

(Crush walks up)

Violet: NO! NO! NO (she burst into tries)

(5 hr later)

On The Train

Crush: (On the phone) Relax Violet I'm ok.

Violet: (On the phone) No I will not I maybe your meter and I don't need to watch you get killed!

Crush: Hold on. Rose talk some sense in your sister.

Rose: got it. (Grabs phone)

Violet: Crush! Crush!

Rose: No it's me dummy.

Violet: Oh o... Hey!

Rose: (laughs) you need to chillax.

Violet: I know.

Rose: I'll win for you a Carlisle

Violet: (puppy starts to bark) Shh! Kristal.

Rose: hug her for me.

Violet: Ok. Try to win plz.

Rose: (hagings up the phone)

Wiverdeen: Get to bed you both need some rest.

One night later

Wiverdeen: Rose your mentor is here. Come on get up!

(Katniss & Peata Caries Hamish threw door with Violet close behind)

Rose: Violet!?

(Violet & Rose hugs)

Rose: I can't be live you're here

(Hamish throws up)

Violet & Rose: Eww!

Katniss: Not agen

Peata: reminds you of something

Katniss: Yes our 1st games

Violet: Rose can I talk to you?

Rose: Yes

Violet: Private

Wiverdeen: Oh! Come on everyone let's leave them alone. And get Hamish off the floor.

(They all leave)

Rose: Yes?

Violet: You can have Crush

Rose: What he's yours I can't date him. He loves you Vi.

Violet: No he doesn't we talk about this he said he loves you not me then I told him that I love Rory.

Rose: Hazel's kid?

Violet: Yes

Rose: good chose he is cute

Violet: I know right

(They giggle)

Crush: Can we come in now?

Violet: Yes

(They walk in)

Rose: Were ware you guys?

Katniss: district 11

Crush: What we were in 11!?

Wiverdeen: Yes just this morning

Rose: I forgot how fast this train can move

Violet: Same here

Peata: Wow look it's 10

(They all look out the window)

Rose: I can't believe it we are zooming past districts like crazy!

Wiverdeen: we are sure going to be in the capital in 2 hours!

AT THE CAPITAL

Theodore: Welcome to the tribute parade we are going to see the tributes vary soon so let's hope some get a sponger!

Back stage

Cina: Rose you look well

Rose: Thanks. So where is my costume? Are we going for the flaming kid agen?

Cina: No, we are going to reuse an old dress from your mother. Here

*Cina hands her the dress*

Cina: Go put it on.

*Rose puts on the dress and walks back out*

Cina: I was right that dress looks grate on you.

Rose: I fill grate too.

Posha: Cina! Crush is ready.

*Crush walks out in a silver suit*

Crush: why I'm in silver?

Rose: and why I'm in scarlet?

Cina: our goal was Fire and Ice.

Posha: It means unferbiden love.

Rose: I don't get it?

Crush: me too

Cina: Violet told me

Rose: VIOLET!

*Violet walks in*

Violet: Yes Ro.

*Rose blushes*

*whispers*Rose: I told you not to call me that!

Violet: opps! Sorry about that.

Rose: Never mind. *whispers* why did you tell?

Violet: Because they need to know.

Rose: plz not no one else.

Violet: ok

Rose: thank you

Violet: no problem

Cina: Come on you need to get on the chariot!

*they get on the chariot*

Violet: *yells*Get some sponsors!

*All the chariots come out*

Theodore: Here they are! District one looks wonderful as all ways.

2 minutes later.

Theodore: Wow is that twelve? Looks like the stilelist picked a fire and ice them. Oh my is that an old dress from Katniss Everdeen! It is! Oh my It looks wonderful on Rose.

Rose: *to Crush* We need hold hands

Crush: got it

*they hold hands*

2hrs later

In the Penthouse

Wiverdeen: Come on you two need to get some sleep.

One night later

Katniss: Rinse and Shine Rose!

*Rose mumbles something about 5 more minutes*

Katniss: Not on my watch. You need to get up or you will be late.

Rose: I don't want go to school

Katniss: not school. Training now get up!

*Rose falls out of bed*

Rose: Oh man I got to go!

Katniss: You may need to get some close on!

*Rose looks down and sees her pajamas*

Rose: Oh man your right.

*Rose runs to get dress*

In the training hall

Theodore: Welcome to training now get to work

6 hr later

Violet: hey you gu….. Man you look tairablue

Crush: your right *falls to the grown asleep*

Rose: Wow you owe me 5 bucks

Violet: Aw man

*Violet gives Rose the money*

Rose: Help me get him to his room

Violet: Come on grab a arm

*They both grab an arm*

Wiverdeen: Oh what happened?

Violet: Crush fell asleep

Rose: Now were taking him to his room

Wiverdeen: Ok then get to bed

Next morning

Violet: What happen during training?

Rose: I do not what to talk about it

Violet: ok crabby

Rose: I got to go to training

6 days later

*Rose and Cinna are in a room with the platform*

Cinna: Rose you need to win

Rose: I know Cinna

Cinna: If I can bet it will be on you

Rose: Thanks Cinna

Cinna: Good luck mockingjay

*Voice says something*

Voice: get in the tube

*Rose gets in tube*

*Platform rises*

*All platforms are there*

Voice: 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4…3… 2… 1

*Canon sounds off *

*All run to get stuff*

Rose: *In head*I need to get that bow

Crush: *In head* I got to get those knifes

*12 get killed*

*Rest run to the woods*

Rose: I hope I can win

Mike: we need that Everdeen girl!

Amy: And why do we need her?

Dan: Have you seen her shooting? She can kill anyone with in a 20 mile rades!

Amy: I'll believe it when I see it

*In a tree*

Rose: *whispers* Wow what morons

Dan: What was that!

*They look everywhere*

Rose: *whispers* aw man

*Rose Falls out of tree*

Rose: Ow

Mike: you ok? *helps up*

Rose: ya I'm ok

Dan: Are you the real Rose Everdeen?

Amy: Ya are you?

Rose: yes why?

Mike: we need you to be a part of our team

Rose: No way! I'm not going to get another fake leg!

Dan: You have a fake leg!

Rose: ya have you seen me walk?

Amy: yes, you limp when you walk

Rose: there you go. That tells you that I have a fake leg

Mike: Sorry. Can you please help us?

Rose: fine but I get to kill Crush.

The others: Deal!

Somewhere else in the arena

Crush: Man I'm hungry. I need food

Mike: Come out come out were ever you are

Crush:*wipers* Oh man they found me. I got to hide *climes up tree*

5hrs later

Amy: we lost him! It's your fault Dan!

Mike: Stop It! You two act like two year olds!

Crush: *Whispers* I am so going to die.

Rose: Hey, look up!

*they all look up*

Dan: wow who knew he can climb?

Amy: I did.

*Mike starts throwing knives*

Crush: You numskulls!

Amy: You will regret of saying that!

*Crush throws knife at Amy and Amy dies*

Mike: You monster!

*They hear 2 canon shots*

Rose: Who was the other one?

*Rose and Mike look at Dan on the ground*

Mike: So that's who it was

Rose: Hey Crush was that you?

Crush: No not me

Mike: Then who?

*they see a tribute from 10*

*Rose kills the tribute*

*They hear the canon*

Mike: good job

*Rose gets ready to shoot Crush*

Mike: Go on shoot him!

*Rose shoots mike instead*

Rose: you think I'm stupid?

Crush: Can I come down?

Rose: That depends… How many tributes are dead?

Crush: 15 full tributes

Rose: You can come down

Crush: A week in and there 9 of us left

Rose: I know

*Rose sees a knife go towards crush and blocks with leg*

Rose: Ow! Not agen

*Crush pulls out knife and takes out a badge*

Crush: You ok? *a look of worry on his face*

Rose: Yes

Crush: You sher?

Rose: Yes *she giggles* you act like my dad

Crush: really?

Rose: yes

*Crush sets up a camp wile Rose cooks food*

Crush: Rose you think we can servie?

Rose: I don't know. Hey look!

*they look up and see the dead kids*

Crush: wow 3 tributes

Rose: you killed one and I killed one

Crush: get some sleep

Rose: k

*they both sleep*

One night later

Crush: You hear that?

Rose: Ya

*they count 1 canon*

Crush: finale 8. *in head* I need to do this now

*crush kisses rose*

Rose: *In head* OMG!?

*they stop*

Rose: Hey I wasn't done yet!*pouts*

*crush chuckles*

Rose: Not funny

Crush: kind of is

Rose: nice try wise guy. Now help me up

Crush: why?

Rose: we need to get moving

*crush helps rose up*

10 hrs later

In the capital

Violet: Mom

Katniss: yes Violet

Violet: Rose got a knife in her leg!

Katniss: I know

Violet: shode we send bandages?

Katniss: Yes, good idea Vi

Back in the arena

Rose: man I'm board

Crush: don't worry this will all be done soon

*they hear 3 canons*

Rose: Cool!

Crush: what's cool?

Rose: You said it will be over soon and 3 kids died

Crush: that is cool

*Rose falls to the grown*

Crush: Rose!

Rose: I'm ok

Crush: what happened?

Rose: I'm fine. Now help me up

*Crush helps Rose up*

9hrs later

Rose: lets…*she sees tribute from 5*

*Crush throws knife and kills tribute. They hear a canon*

Rose: Final 4. We are almost done

Crush: ya, you're right

In the capital

Snow: they need to be killed

Theodore: I know we are doing everything we can

Snow: They are falling in love! I want Crush and Violet not Crush and Rose!

Back in the area

Crush: the final 3.*he looks sad*

Rose: we will get out together

Theodore: if from the same district they win

*Crush and Rose smile*

Crush we will win

*they hear a canon*

Rose: we're done

Theodor: our winners are Rose Everdeen and Crush Keller!

Crush and Rose get there crown and go back home to district 12, But president Snow is mad. What will happen to the Everdeen twins? What will happen to Crush? Why am I asking all these questions?

**The end**


End file.
